1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to support mechanisms and, particularly, to a support mechanism for supporting display devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A frequently used display can rotate along a horizontal axis to allow viewing from different angles. However, when a viewing angle is outside the range of rotation about the horizontal axis, the entire display device must be manually relocated, an inconvenient requirement.
Accordingly, display panels rotatable along multiple axes are provided to accommodate a wider variety of viewing angles. However, a base support of the display device must remain fixed to provide stability.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.